Love and Hate
by Safeleo
Summary: America helps Sealand excape from England's rule. Please Rate and Review.


America heard the doorbell ring. He sighed, saved his game, and answered it. A little blond kid in a sailor suit was bouncing at the door. America's mood immediately lightened.

"Oh, Sealand, it's you! Hahaha!" America laughed.

"Yep, it's me again. England was being such a jerk today, I needed to see you!" Sealand exclaimed, "Hey, did you put a word in for me at the meeting?"

"Yeah, but they all rejected it, especially England," America said, showing Sealand in, "I'm sorry, but no one wants you to be a country."

"Well, you tried." Sealand sighed, nibbling on some French Fries on the table, "America, you're still vouching for me, right?"

"Always." America reassured, sitting next to Sealand, "Although England's being especially annoying, he keeps calling me and telling me to stay away from you."

"I know, he's been yelling at me about the same thing," Sealand said, "It's really nice that you stand up for me when no one else does."

"You know, you really should revolt. England needs to stop treating you like a kid, you're strong." America started.

"I want to, but if I fail, then I'll be proving everyone right, I'm not ready to be a country." Sealand whispered.

"You are ready, and I won't let you fail, I promise." America said quietly. Then he leaned over and kissed Sealand.

Sealand was a little stunned by this; he had always looked up to America, and depended on him, and there was no doubt he loved him, but this was something else. This was more, serious. Sealand trembled, but he wasn't sure if it was nervousness or excitement. America pulled away awkwardly.

"Sorry…" He said, embarrassed.

"Don't be," Sealand responded, surprisingly mature, "I love you."

Sealand hugged America, whom he now considered to be more than just a brother. America hugged him back and rested his chin on Sealand's blonde hair. He smiled softly.

"I love you too." America whispered, kissing Sealand on the top of his head, "And I will always protect you, always."

The next day, England arrived to the meeting later than usual. America was lecturing like always, but there was something different about it. When England walked in, everyone in the room turned and stared at him suspiciously. England stopped and looked around, confused.

"Is it true?" France asked.

"What? What propaganda have you been listening to now?" England asked, alarmed.

"It's not propaganda, its true!" Someone called. England looked at the source and saw it was Sealand, sitting at the table like a country.

"Sealand, what the bloody hell are you doing here!" England scolded, sitting in an empty chair, "I thought I told you to stay at home! The G8 meetings are for countries only!"

"It seems America was right." Japan commented.

"Wait, right about what?" England asked, turning to America.

"I told them the truth; you're an asshole to Sealand." America said, matter of factly, "And I'm declaring war on you, for him."

England sat, stunned. America was declaring war on him? Wasn't the Revolution enough? And this war was going to take away another one of his colonies!

"China and I have also decided to become allies with him, against you." France imputed.

"Do you surrender?" America asked.

England sighed. He couldn't fight all three of them, and it was just Sealand, nothing worth fighting over.

"I surrender." England said.

"Yay!" Sealand exclaimed running and jumping into America's open arms. America giggled and snuggled the micronation.

"I can't make you a country, but I can save you from England." America said.

"That's enough for me." Sealand smiled.

England looked at the two embracing. They were obviously happy with each other, without him. Maybe this was for the best, he should be happy for his two formal colonies. But he couldn't, he was alone, again.

England left the meeting with his head down. Flying Mint Bunny flew around him in circles.

"What's the matter, England?" He asked.

"I just feel lonely today." England replied.

"I'll always be with you England, I'm your friend!" Flying Mint Bunny said.

"I know, and I'm glad." England snuggled the bunny. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad; he always had his magical friends to keep him company.

**Just to let you know, I actually ship America and Sealand. I think that even though it's crack, they're perfect for each other. Think about it, Sealand is in the same position America was in, so America would want to be a hero and help Sealand, plus their personalities are similar. They both are kinda hyper, and Sealand was trying to be a hero and save the main countries from a deserted island in "Paint it White". Plus Sealand loves Japan's anime heroes, and he was drinking a Melon Soda Float when he first tried to join the meetings. And he's on the internet a lot, and he was doing the whole "I'm the Hero/Greatest" thing with Iceland when Sealand found out Iceland was also being sold on Ebay. And for you FrUk lovers, this leaves England open to France. I just thought of this pairing, and I think it's a lot better than UsUk, which I originally shipped.**

** Please Rate and Review. **


End file.
